Game
by JuleWooster
Summary: The boys end up stranded in a hi-tech city that gives Sanzo a bad feeling. Who has their eye on two of the guys? And why?


A/N #1: Let's see... New story, mix-and-match pairings, language and eventual violence warnings.

As always, Saiyuki belongs to Kazuya Minekura.

* * *

"Gentlemen, I do believe I've found ourselves some new competitors."  
  
"Which ones? We can't send them all in at once."  
  
"Just these two."  
  
"Those two? But they seem so... frail."  
  
"Look closer."  
  
"...ah, I see. But..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What about the others?"  
  
"Simple. They interfere, they die. Isn't that the general rule?"  
  
"But that one there... It wouldn't be wise to harm him."  
  
"We've made accidents happen before."  
  
"Heh. Very true."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
"Excellent. According to my informants, they should be arriving within two days."  
  
"We shall begin preparations immediately."

* * *

"HEY! You're not allowed to do that!"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"THAT!" Goku pointed accusingly, "You can't throw down scissors, pull in your fingers and say it's rock!"  
  
"I didn't, you stupid monkey! You're just blind!"  
  
"No I'm not! I SAW YOU!"  
  
Sanzo could feel his eye twitching. Why did they always have to start fights over the stupidest things? He glanced over. Of course, Hakkai was getting a kick out of all of this. He had that grin on his face.  
  
"How can you put up with their nonsense?" Sanzo asked through clenched teeth. Hakkai either didn't hear or pretended to ignore him and started humming to himself.  
  
Sanzo had had enough once his seat was kicked. He whirled around, fan at the ready, when all of a sudden, the jeep jolted and swerved. The monk was tossed into the back seat, landing sprawled across Gojyo's lap.  
  
Once the jeep had stopped, Hakkai hopped out to see what had happened, ignoring the shouts and curses coming from the tangled mass of limbs in the back. He frowned as the jeep let out a pitiful wail of pain. He gently patted the hood and crouched down. One of the tires had gone flat. Taking a closer look, he noticed punctures.  
  
"Odd..." Hakkai mused.  
  
"What happened?" Sanzo growled, hauling himself out of the jeep. He ignored Goku's yelling about how he'd just been kicked in the face.  
  
"We must have hit something. Jeep has a flat."  
  
"...he can actually get flat tires?"  
  
"See for yourself," Hakkai shrugged, pointing to the tire in question. Sanzo squinted, then turned, heading back the way they had come.  
  
"Dammit, that really hurt!" Goku whined, rubbing his cheek. Gojyo smirked. Before the two could start bickering again, Hakkai approached, asking them to help him unpack.  
  
Gojyo had just pulled the last pack from the back when Sanzo approached.  
  
"You just took off so you wouldn't have to help unpack, didn't you, you damn lazy monk?" the kappa growled. Sanzo decided it was best to ignore him for the time being and approached Hakkai.  
  
"We should get moving. Fast. Looks like we were sabotaged." The monk held out a wooden board with four nails sticking up.  
  
"This is a well-traveled road," Hakkai noted, "It could have been meant for someone else." He crouched down and urged the jeep to transform back into his dragon form.  
  
"I don't want to take any chances. Let's go."  
  
Sanzo began walking down the tree-lined road, empty handed. Goku and Gojyo looked down at the packs, then up at each other. Gojyo yelled after the monk, "You could help carry this stuff you know! A little exercise wouldn't hurt your scrawny ass!"  
  
A soft whimper made the half-breed turn around. He saw Hakkai crouching on the ground, tending to a rather large gash on Hakuryuu's leg. The tiny dragon occasionally twitched and whined in pain.  
  
"Would the two of you mind carrying our things?" Hakkai asked, taking the dragon into his arms. Goku shuffled his feet a bit before lifting two of the packs, asking, "Is he gonna be okay?"  
  
"I do believe he will be. It will just take some time for him to recover, that's all."  
  
"That's good," Goku replied, smiling.  
  
"Now, we probably should start moving before we lose Sanzo," Hakkai pointed out.  
  
"You say that like it's a bad thing..." Gojyo grumbled.

* * *

As the trees began to thin out along the road, the gates of a city came into view. A large, yellow stone archway stood before the group. The wooden doors stood wide open, two guards with spears standing just outside the entrance. A large silver dome loomed just beyond the buildings.  
  
"Wow... Wonder what that is?" Goku muttered. Sanzo approached the guards, who saluted as he approached.  
  
"It is a great honor having you grace our city's presence, milord," the shorter guard said, bowing.  
  
"I'm sure," Sanzo muttered, "I need a place to stay for a while."  
  
"Certainly! This city is a popular tourist location. We have many fine hotels available and we'd be more than happy t-..."  
  
"Just point me in the right direction," the monk interrupted.  
  
"Y-yes, of course." The guard looked over at the other three. "You three are with him, I assume. You are all welcome here."  
  
"Take this road straight ahead. After three blocks, turn right. There will be a nice inn four buildings to your left," the second guard instructed. Sanzo started down the road without a word. Goku called out to him and followed.  
  
"Thank you for your help," Hakkai said with a nod.  
  
"Please, don't mention it."  
  
Once the youkai and the half-breed had joined their companions well out of earshot, the shorter guard looked at the other and nodded. The other guard nodded back and marched down the road to his left.  
  
A tall man stood waiting in the shadows. The guard saluted as he approached.  
  
"Milord-..."  
  
"I know. I saw them."  
  
"Shall we act tonight?"  
  
"Yes, I feel that would be best," the dark figure muttered, rubbing his chin, "Go back to the gates and await my orders."  
  
"Yes, Lord Sheng." The guard saluted once more and marched back to his post.

* * *

The four had located the inn with no difficulties. It was exactly where the guard had told them. It was made of a tan stone and looked very warm and inviting. And, fortunately, they allowed pets.  
  
Once they went through the door, Sanzo went to the right to the reception desk and spoke with the smiling lady behind it, making arrangements.  
  
The other three looked around the lobby. A staircase, which led to the rooms upstairs, stood beside the reception desk. On the opposite side of the room, a large, well-stocked bar lined the farthest wall. A tall man stood behind it, polishing glasses. Tables were scattered nearby, mostly empty. The most distinguishing feature, however, were the monitors that hung from the ceiling. They were strategically placed so that one could see the screens from any position in the room.  
  
"Look at that!" Goku exclaimed, pointing to them, "These guys are pretty hi- tech! See?"  
  
On the monitors, advertisements were being shown for various locations around the city.  
  
"Lots of casinos," Gojyo noted.  
  
"That must be what attracts the tourists," Hakkai said.  
  
"We should go check 'em out. Wanna come?" the kappa offered.  
  
"I think we should get settled in first. And I think I'll pass. I need to tend to Hakuryuu."  
  
"Well, then, how about you, monkey?" Gojyo asked, turning to his other companion.  
  
"I'll go! This place looks awesome!" Goku replied, grinning. Sanzo approached, looking more annoyed than usual.  
  
"Damn cheap place doesn't have rooms big enough for all four of us. Here," he muttered, passing out keys to the rooms, "I have a bad feeling about this place. If you go anyplace, be back before dark."  
  
"WHAT?!" Gojyo and Goku cried in unison.  
  
"You're not our mother, monk!" Gojyo growled. Sanzo glared at him and added, "Fine. Do what you want. Just don't expect me to get your sorry asses out of any trouble."  
  
Sanzo turned and headed up the stairs. Gojyo aimed a one-finger salute at the monk's retreating back.  
  
"What's his problem?" Goku wondered.  
  
"Who cares? You still going with me, right?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"You two be careful," Hakkai said, starting up the stairs as well.  
  
"Not you, too!" Gojyo whined, slapping his forehead dramatically. Hakkai chuckled and waved once before disappearing up the staircase.  
  
Goku stretched and said, "Well, let's get going! I'm starving!"  
  
"There's a big surprise..." the kappa muttered, pulling open the door.  
  
"Hey, shut up! I bet you're gonna go look for the nearest brothel, you pervert!"  
  
The two headed down the street, tossing insults back and forth, neither realizing that they were being watched from the rooftops.

* * *

A/N #2: Hey, no fluff this time!

Ah... I have this bad habit of hurting Hakuryuu in my fics. I don't mean it. Really. Heh... I wasn't sure what would happen if Hakuryuu got a flat or even if he could. So... ::shrug::


End file.
